Breathe
by elfchic02
Summary: What if Will hadn't escaped from the Interceptor before it exploded?
1. Fire!

Disclaimer: Avast!!! Dont own em!!! Want em, but dont own em!!!! Im just a sad third year college student who likes fanfiction! I am in no way affiliated with Pirates of the Caribbean, though i would like to be! wink wink O-o ....lol If you sue, all you'll get is lint, for that be all that's in me pocket!!! ARRRRRR!!!!   
  
Rated ARRRRRRRR for violence and language, though that may change due to the author's sick and twisted sense of humor!!  
  
Basically I was wondering, What if Will hadn't escaped from the Interceptor before it blew up?   
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Breathe   
  
Chappy 1  
  
When the Black Pearl was first spotted on the horizon, the tension mounted even higher in the air. Although the Interceptor was indeed, the fastest ship in the Caribbean, there was no mistaking the fact that the black sails of the Pearl were looming closer and closer. Barbossa's ship had matched the naval vessel league for league. It seemed to mock them, as if it was just playing a game of cat and mouse with the Interceptor.   
  
Elizabeth eyed the fast-approaching ship fearfully. She, for one, was not looking forward to another encounter with Barbossa and his disgusting crew. One time on that ship was quite enough for Miss Elizabeth Swann, thanks very much.  
  
Hearing raised voices, she turned around, and began to walk toward Gibbs and Anamaria, who were engaged in an argument.   
  
"Dammit Gibbs! Why don't we just give them that gold-piece, you don't know, maybe they'll let us go! We just need leverage, and that's just the ticket!"   
  
"Are you block-headed woman? They'll kill us all even when they have that bit o' shine. Matters not if you give it to them!" Gibbs knew what he was talking about. It was a well- known fact that if a pirate has the opportunity to get rid of their opposition, they will take it, without hesitation. That's how it had been, and always would be.  
  
In her heart, she knew he was right. She had taken it upon herself that when Jack hadn't returned with Will, she would command the ship. Apparently Gibbs thought the same. "We just need to buy some time. They won't kill us unless need be! If we give them that medallion they'll leave us alone. Barbossa's good on his word. Hell, any captain's got a good word, you know that! If Jack were here-"  
  
She was interrupted by Elizabeth. "Well Jack isn't here, is he? Persay your code, no? Why don't you two quit bickering and perhaps we'll get somewhere! This is supposed to be the fastest ship in the Caribbean! But that can't be right because even as I stand here listening to you two, that dot in the distance has gotten bigger! Don't you have a plan?"  
  
The two pirates looked at one another, and seemed to reach an agreement. Gibbs spoke then. "You have an idea then, Elizabeth?" He had noticed a gleam in her eye, and since he had known her when she was a mere sprite of a woman, he knew she was up to something.   
  
"We're shallow on the draft right?"   
  
"Aye." Although Anamaria didn't quite trust the girl, she was curious as to what she was up to. Gibbs, on the other hand, knew he could trust Elizabeth's judgement. While he had served under Norrington, the girl had accompanied her father on many of his voyages. Govenor Swann was not a man to be trifled with, and he had certainly passed the trait onto his daughter. Even as a girl, she had been very curious. Always asking questions about the ship, what the crew did belowdeck, and what all the rigging did. Eventually, she now knows more than an able-bodied crewman would.   
  
Elizabeth pointed out toward the side of the ship. "Can't we lose them amongst those shoals?" She smirked, knowing she was right.   
  
Gibbs couldn't believe she had picked that up before he had. Apparently, he was losing his touch. "Aye we could. But they're gaining on us fast, we can't outrun them." He thought a bit, and realized maybe they did have a chance. "Well, we don't have to outrun them, just long enough..."  
  
"Lighten the ship, stem to stern!" Anamaria called out, the crew quickly got to work.   
  
"Anything we can afford to lose, see that its lost." Gibbs then wandered off, surveying what was to be thrown out, and what they needed.   
  
Will had heard the conversation, and went to the back of the ship. The Black Pearl was close, too close. Already, he could see the crew moving about, with Barbossa at the wheel. Jack was conversing with the captain, but must have said something unsatisfactory and was then dragged below deck.   
  
/At least he'll be out of the way/ thought Will. At first, he had been worried if the two were to open fire on each other, Jack would be caught in the crossfire. He walked back to where all the pirates were throwing out crates and barrels. He stopped one pirate from dumping one of their cannons aboard. "We're gonna need that." The pirate grinned at him.   
  
He was occupied with throwing out a few more crates when he heard loud splashing behind him. He turned around, just in time to see the same pirate getting rid of their ammunition. "Stop! We're gonna need those too!" He was flabbergasted. What was that pirate doing? Looking around, he saw that most of the cannon balls, save two, were now gone. The rest had found a place in the depths of the ocean.  
  
/Bloody pirate!/ "What were you thinking?! We needed those!" Will was a bit angry. The pirate just kept grinning. The man just muttered something incoherent, then walked off. After a bit, a very frustrated Turner walked off to seek Gibbs. Walking along, he realized, that the man had never said anything to him at all. Not even in Tortuga, when the motley-crue of pirates was formed.  
  
"Gibbs, who is that pirate? He just muttered something and walked off. He's not a mute is he?" Will questioned the pirate.   
  
Gibbs began to laugh uproariously. It was as if Will had said the funniest thing he'd ever heard. "Smithie? Aye he says nothing, cuz he has nothing to say."  
  
Will was really confused now. "What do you mean?"   
  
"He has no reason to speak. Me thinks cuz it was taken from him a long time ago." Gibbs had stopped laughing now, suddenly very serious.  
  
"What happened?" The boy was all ears now, eager to know, even as the Pearl barreled down on them.   
  
"Don't you know? He's a enunch!" Gibbs began laughing again.  
  
For the first time in his life, William Turner, son of Bootstrap Bill Turner, walked away from a pirate with nothing to say. The humor a man acquired while at sea was strange.   
  
Very strange.   
  
Meanwhile, the rest of the crew were now belowdeck, rummaging around through various knick-knacks. A great clatter was heard as cutlery was thrown in the cannons. All pirates were loading the cannons with strange 'weapons'.   
  
Gibbs immediately saw a problem in this. The Pearl was only vulnerable from the sides. Their cannons would have no effect whatsoever on the thick planks on the front of the ship. "She'll rake us without ever presenting a target." He had hoped to reach the shoals before the Pearl, but at the rate it was coming, they wouldn't reach them.   
  
Elizabeth broke in. "Lower the anchor on the right side. On the starboard side!" She knew what she was talking about, and this maneuver would help determine the fate of the Interceptor. Anamaria looked at her as if she were Barbossa himself. "You're daft lady! That'll swing us in their path!"  
  
Gibbs knew the outcome, and shouted to the crew. "Lower the starboard anchor!" The crew then looked at him as if he'd gone mad. "Do it ye dogs, or its you we'll load in to the cannons!" Immediately, they released the anchor.   
  
The ship lurched to the right, various groans were heard from the bowels of the ship at the sudden change of course. Anamaria, eyes wide, still clutched the wheel. "Let go!" Elizabeth shouted. The wheel spun madly. The crew held on for dear life as the ship was violently placed before the Pearl.   
  
The Pearl had taken out their oars, for they had seen the shoals as well, but at this sudden move, they were forced to immediately retract their starboard oars. With some fast rigging and steering, on the captains' part, they were soon lined up with the Interceptor.   
  
Both sides readied their cannons. All pirates leered at each other menacingly, knowing not all would be alive after this confrontation. Almost as if on cue, Barbossa and Elizabeth shouted to the crew on their ships.   
  
"Fire!"  
  
"Fire!"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
yay!!! first chappy down. does gay pirate dance ahem....ummmm review? Orli clones all around if ya do. Hell, may throw in some Johnny too!!!! 


	2. cold water

Disclaimer: ya da ya ….don't own….ya da…blah blah blah…never be mine…boo-hoo…lol   
  
Breathe  
  
Chappy 2  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Fire!"  
  
"Fire!"  
  
Simultaneously, both ships began firing at one another. One was armed with cannonballs, the other, with spoons, forks, and the occasional rum bottle. The Black Pearls' crew began throwing their grappling hooks, seeking to gain purchase on the Interceptor.   
  
In the midst of all this chaos, Elizabeth and Will watched the battle. They looked at each other and knew their ship and the crew would go down. Gibbs turned towards Elizabeth for information. "We could use a few more ideas lass." He looked at her imploringly, for he had no ideas of his own.   
  
"I thought of the last one, I believe it is now your turn Mr. Gibbs." Elizabeth was out of ideas as well, and threw a grappling hook down. She and Will concentrated on not being hit by the cannon balls or guns firing their way.   
  
Anamaria overheard them talking and made a decision for them. "We'll give them her." She brandished her gun towards Elizabeth. The girl's eyes went wide. Although she had been threatened by a pirate before, it was not something she wanted to become accustomed to.   
  
Immediately, Will stepped in front of the pistol. "She's not what they're after." He looked as threatening as possible, and the gun was lowered. Anamaria would not cross the son of the infamous Bootstrap Bill, for, in her eyes, that would be a great injustice to him.   
  
Elizabeth's hand flew up to her throat. "The medallion." She realized that she had left it on the office table in the captain's quarters. She had taken it off and given it to Will, but had forgotten to grab it on the way abovedeck. In the madhouse that ensued, she completely forgot about it. Will realized this as well, then ran below to find it.  
  
As the cannonfire raged around her, she heard a groaning, than a cracking sound. She looked up and saw the tall proud mast had been severed at its base. It was coming down, and coming down fast. Elizabeth quickly got out of the way, and landed beside someone.   
  
Turning, she found herself face-to-face with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. "Where's the medallion?" He asks, oblivious to the fact that she would rather slap that smirk off his face than tell him where it is. Jack grabs her arm just as it swings toward him.  
  
"Wretch!" Elizabeth still clearly had not forgiven him for what had happened back in Port Royal. Jack merely smirked at her, knowing why she was angry. He noticed something else as well. "Ah, where's dear William?"  
  
Meanwhile, belowdeck…..  
  
Will was still looking for the medallion, when he heard a great crack resonate from the top level. He ran toward the stairs, only to have a cannonball rip through the cargohold, narrowly missing him. The explosion threw him back a bit, and he gathered himself up.   
  
Looking around, he realized that there was now water pouring in. Also, he had yet to locate the goldpiece. Hearing a chirping sound, he looked up and saw Barbossa's monkey sitting on a beam.   
  
In its mouth was the last piece of Aztec gold.   
  
Will called to it softly, but the cursed creature scampered out of reach. It quickly made its way back to the Black Pearl.   
  
Seeing that the monkey had escaped, Will began to make his way back towards the stairway. He noted, with some surprise, that it was now blocked off. When the mast fell, it had collapsed on the grate through which Will had gained access.   
  
/Not good. This is not good./ Will Turner thought.  
  
He made his way to the grate, and squeezed himself through some of the collapsed beams. Pressing his face to the small opening, he began calling for help.   
  
Above…..  
  
Elizabeth was frantically searching for Will. She then remembered him going to find the medallion. Making her way to the base of the fallen mast, she realized with horror that it had fallen directly on Will's only way out. Coming closer, she heard cries of distress.   
  
"Hey! Hey! Below!" He sounded panicked, and he had a right to be. The water was now up to his chest, and rising fast.   
  
"Will!"   
  
"Elizabeth! Can you open it from the outside? Hurry, water's coming in!" Normally, Will was a rather calm, collected young man, but in this case, he was scared out of his mind.  
  
"I can't! I can't move it!" Elizabeth's voice began to tremble. She looked into his large brown eyes, and realized, something she had known since she had met William Turner.  
  
She was completely head over heels for him.   
  
However, this turned out to be a bad time to have a revelation for one Miss Swann. The Pearl's damned crew had now boarded the Interceptor, and were rendering its crew helpless. They began taking all as prisoners. Two pirates, seeing the girl, began to drag her away from the grate. Immediately, she began kicking and screaming with all of her might.   
  
"Will!! Will!! No, let me go! I have to help-" One sharp slap from the larger pirate shut her up temporarily. They dragged her aboard the Pearl. Above the melee, she could still hear Will's frantic calls for help.   
  
"Elizabeth! Someone help! I'm trapped! Hey! Below! Jack! Anyone!" His cries faded as they dragged her towards Jack's crew, and tied her alongside Gibbs and Anamaria.   
  
"Where's the whelp?" Gibbs asked her, when no one was looking. Elizabeth turned to him, tears already marking a trail down her face. "He's still in the ship. He's trapped belowdeck.." She trailed off, unable to say anything else.   
  
"Good God." Although Gibbs thought the boy somewhat shy but headstrong, he still generally liked him. To see something happen to him would be terrible.  
  
Hoping that someone would come help him, Will soon realized that it may not happen in time. He had heard some of the pirates say they had "lit the powder, now get off tha ship!" This really was not good.   
  
The water was just a few inches below his chin. Taking a deep breath, he swam to the bottom to find perhaps a hole blown in the hull by the cannonball. Feeling along, he found one, and made his way outside the ship.  
  
He had only swum eighteen feet from the ship when it exploded. The impact hit him hard, and involuntarily, he tried to take a gulp of air. Instead of air, all that William Turner found was the cold water of the Caribbean.  
  
Awwwwwwwww…….lookie there….a cliffy…..   
  
Review and our dear William will not be harmed…….much…..(insert evil laughter) lol 


	3. the world went black

Yay!!!!! Reviewers!!!   
  
Thanks to the following:  
  
Melanie: Maybe he will get to Will. Who knows…lol   
  
Cait: Now now, "do not let your heart be troubled!" Will's gonna be fine, after a bit..:-P I'm an Orli fan as well, but I've come to realize that everyone eats up angst and the like! Cliffies good!!!!  
  
ShinigamiGirl: HHHmmmmmmmm…maybe he will drown….find out in this exciting chapter!!!   
  
Karasu: Didn't realize until I reread it after I published it..but you're right! I will work on this, but remember, I am a first ficcie person, please be gentle!!! Thanks for the advice!!   
  
Raven: I wanted to make sure the lines were "word for word", so I found the POTC script…tee-hee…cheating I know, but it helps me keep track of where I am, and I can always embellish the lines myself!  
  
Sarah: True, but you know, all explosions have a pretty severe concussion range…Will wasn't too far from the ship…can't promise he will get away unscathed!!!  
  
Angelbird: Thanks! See, new chappy!!!! Lol  
  
Thanks again! And now, the next chapter in Breathe!!!! Da da da dum!!! off-key ahem…now onward!!! Arrrggggggghh!!!!! Swaggers off…..towards me computer!  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Breathe   
  
Chappy 3  
  
Instead of air, all that William Turner found was the cold water of the Caribbean.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Onboard the Black Pearl, Barbossa, his crew, and his captives watched as a mighty explosion ripped the Interceptor apart. The surface of the water was now littered with various pieces of the ship. As the smoke cleared, Elizabeth and Jack's crew watched in disbelief as the remains began to plummet deep into the Caribbean.   
  
All that was left was the lingering stench of burned wood and used gunpowder. All this had happened in a mere matter of moments, but to Elizabeth, it may as well have lasted a lifetime.   
  
As she looked on in horror, she thought back upon the day she had met Will.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A young Elizabeth Swann stood at the bow of a ship. She was eight years younger, but even then it was clear that she would soon be capturing the hearts of young Port Royal gentlemen. She was distracted however, when she saw a parasol float by the hull of the ship.   
  
As she watched it, she became aware of something out of the corner of her eye. She turned toward it, and gasped.  
  
There, floating in the water was a boy, riding what looked to be a large piece of wood.   
  
"Look, a boy! There's a boy in the water!" She cried, pointing out the figure. Elizabeth's eyes were wide as the crew hauled him onboard. Captain Norrington turned towards Governor Swann, who was also on the ship. "He's still breathing." He began a more thorough examination of the lad, but it was cut short by a clear utterance by Gibbs.  
  
"Mary, Mother of God!" Immediately, all turned to look where he was pointing, and many gasps were heard as an incredible sight was viewed.   
  
There, not two hundred yards away, a large merchant ship was ablaze and swiftly sinking towards the depths of the sea. It was apparent there would be no other survivors as the smoke cleared, for the entire ship had been decimated. The boy appeared to be the only survivor.   
  
As the crew rummaged around for their spare boats, Governor Swann spoke to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge. Take care of him."  
  
Her father then turned away to converse further with Captain Norrington.   
  
As Elizabeth watched the boy, he woke suddenly. He was shivering, no doubt the water was cold, the thin blanket they had given him had done almost nothing, for he was chilled to the bone. "It's okay. My name's Elizabeth Swann." She reassured him, for he definitely needed it.   
  
"W-W-Will Turner." He stammered out.   
  
"I'm watching over you Will." As she watched, he fainted, testimony to the turmoil he was in. She then discovered the medallion, which would play a great part in years to come. Elizabeth pocketed the goldpiece, and wondered if indeed, the boy was a pirate.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Remembering the promise she made to Will all those years ago, she felt as if she had failed him.   
  
The boy she had sworn to protect was gone. All of Elizabeth's thoughts and hopes vanished along with the Interceptor. Too soon had she found she truly loved Will Turner, and too soon did he slip away.   
  
Elizabeth began to sob uncontrollably, and even Gibbs could not console her. The remainder of the crew looked away, unable to see the young lass cry. Although they had reputations as being scalawags, that didn't mean they didn't have hearts.   
  
Captain Barbossa turned away from the wreckage, and heard the girl sobbing. "What be wrong with ya lass? Surely ya didn't miss me company that badly!" He and his crew laughed uproariously at that.   
  
All Jack's crew could do was glare at the opposing pirates, and wonder what fate would hold in store for them. The Black Pearl then set a course towards Isla de Muerta, where hopefully, the long-lasting curse would be broken. In his haste, Captain Barbossa had missed a very important detail.   
  
Where was the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow?  
  
When Will felt the blast, he immediately tried to suck in the air that was forced out of him. Unluckily for him, all that filled his lungs was water. He panicked, and fought his way to the surface.   
  
The blast had knocked him further underwater than before. He kicked for the surface, using his rapidly waning strength. Will Turner found himself weakening; he had swallowed quite a bit of water. He struggled a little more, but soon found that the bright surface of the water was turning black.   
  
He struggled to understand this, when it dawned on him.   
  
He was drowning.   
  
As he contemplated this, the few air bubbles that escaped from his mouth began to lessen.  
  
Soon, all struggles ceased, and William Turner's world went black.   
  
Bwahahahahah!!!!! Man I'm evil!!!! Review, I'll get another chappy up fer ya!!!!   
  
(I hated writing this chapter!! That's pretty bad when even the authoress hates herself for what she's done to our Will Turner!!!) 


	4. the hardest decision

Disclaimer in first chappy!!!!!! NO SUE!!!!!! Me broke!!!! lol   
  
Yay! Even more reviewers! Wow…..ahem..sorry so long since I last updated! Well, I guess that technically means Will is dead because he's been underwater for the past five days!!!…lol….Anywho…on to the story!!!!!!!! :-P  
  
(You know I'm just playing!…..And you know this….MAN!!!!! …lol..)  
  
(Uh….yeah…that's just the pot talkin' folks!!!) …..O-o….shuffles away to computer…strokes screen while whispering….Will's my own….my precious…  
  
Fans begin throwing various objects…..AHHHHHHH…..LOOK OUT!!!!….thump  
  
Ok, ok, I'll start the story now, stop throwing stuff!!!! Rubs bump on head…which is surely a concussion….lol   
  
Funny, how my head sounds hollow….knock on wood people!!!! Ha ha ha!!!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Breathe  
  
Chappy 4  
  
Onboard the Black Pearl, Elizabeth's sobs had gradually lessened. She truly missed Will, and she would see Barbossa and his damned crew meet their end. There would be plenty of time to grieve later.   
  
Even before the Interceptor went down, the Pearl had already chartered a course toward Isla de Muerta. Apparently, the pirates now thought they had nothing to stand in their way of finally breaking the curse. Although they had questioned Jack, they had not gotten a name from him. To be sure the girl wasn't the one they needed, they intended to spill all of her blood. If she wasn't the one, then they would question Jack again. They had overlooked the fact that Jack Sparrow was no longer in his cell.   
  
Unknowingly, it seemed as if the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow had gotten away, yet again.  
  
One of the pirates by the name of Pintel, was walking down the line of captives. He glared at all, sizing them up. Some would be used to man the Pearl, while others would be killed. They would have no say in the matter, and frankly, Pintel didn't care. As he walked back towards those first in line, Barbossa called out to him.   
  
"Lock them in the brig. Put the girl in a separate cell. We'll need her later." He smiled wickedly at Elizabeth. None too gently, the crew was taken downstairs and locked into the cells. Gibbs eyed their captors menacingly. He would rather die fighting their enemy than have the option of joining their crew. Many of them felt the same way.   
  
Once they were alone, the began conversing quietly. Many felt they would be killed, others traded at the slave markets. However bleak their outcome, none would join the cursed crew. That was for certain. For a time, all were silent, pondering their fates. Some seemed to be reconciling, for they had nothing to say.   
  
In the midst of the silence, Elizabeth, who looked at the crew from her cell, asked a tentative, if not obvious question.   
  
"Where's Jack?"  
  
Immediately, conversation was restored with a vigor. Many questions were asked, but it seemed as if there was no answer to the riddle. No one had seen Jack since just before the explosion.   
  
A flicker of hope was lit, and they knew they may have a chance yet.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Soon, all struggles ceased, and William Turner's world went black…..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will's POV  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
/Cold…..really cold…..  
  
That's all I feel…I can feel the water rush into my lungs when the ship exploded…strange sensation, to know you're drowning, and unable to do anything about it.  
  
As darkness tinges the edge of my vision, I find myself thinking of Elizabeth. How beautiful she is, the way the light seems to radiate from her….as if she herself were the light source. I felt truly grateful that, for the short while I had known her, I had seen her grow into the woman I secretly loved.  
  
She may not have known, but for me, she is all that matters as I sink to the depths of the Caribbean. She is all I think of now….and she will forever be my light, my beacon of hope…..  
  
Cold….so cold…  
  
My body grows heavy, the darkness is almost complete….  
  
….my beacon…..my light…..my hope…  
  
……keep shining…..Elizabeth Swann…../  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As Will's body plummeted toward the depths of the ocean, some manner of creature swam toward him. It came out of the gloom, as if from some fairy tale. It swam toward the sinking boy, and grasped his hand…..  
  
Immediately, the rescuer felt how limp the body was. He needed to get him to the surface, and quickly.  
  
When he broke the surface, he looked around. He swam, the boy cradled carefully against his chest. Far as he could tell, there were no ships in sight. As the waves rocked him up and down, he noticed something in the distance.  
  
An island.  
  
He swam quickly, knowing he couldn't resuscitate the boy without a flat surface to work on. The island grew larger with each stroke that he took. Unfortunately, the quicker he swam, the more tired he grew. The island seemed even farther away, and with the dead weight in his arms, his energy drained out of him rapidly.  
  
Soon, his arms ached terribly, the island looming no closer than before. He thought a bit, and realized he was traveling against the current. This was going to be harder than he originally thought. He knew twelve feet below him, the current would be headed toward the island. Since the water was lighter, he knew it was shallow, and this was the way the currents worked in the Caribbean.   
  
Taking a deep breathe, he dove under the surface, dragging his cargo along with him. Seeing as the boy wasn't breathing anyway, it would do him no additional harm. The rescuer hoped that when he arrived at the beach, he would be able to bring the kid around.  
  
Swimming down, he realized he was right, and was swiftly pulled in the right direction. Eventually, the two currents ended, and he needed air, so he swam upwards again. This time, the island was just a hundred feet away. He smiled, things seemed to be going his way.   
  
All too soon, he discovered another problem. His left leg ached terribly, and was threatening to cramp. He quickly prayed, hoping it would not evolve into a painful and life-threatening situation. It seemed as if his prayers were answered, the appendage feeling better already. Swimming on, he put the short, but tense situation behind him.   
  
He stopped and was shifting the boy to his other arm when a terrific pain enveloped his left leg. The ache had transformed into a massive cramp, and he was beginning to go under. He knew he had enough energy and willpower to reach the island.   
  
If he took the chance and dragged the boy behind him, he would get pulled down and they would both drown. If he let the boy go, he could make it, but would feel guilty the rest of his days.  
  
In order to live, one must die.   
  
It was the hardest decision Captain Jack Sparrow had ever had to make.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
BWAHAHAHAH!!!!! Sorry……had to end it somewhere!!!!!! Review, and maybe no further harm will come to our boys…though I seriously doubt that!!!!  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers..I'll try to post another chappy in the next few days. Have to work 10-6, night shift!! Means I have to sleep during the day, and work at night. I'll try to get back to ya'll as soon as I can!!!!! Huggggggggssssss!!!  
  
For my reviewers: here are the Orli/Johnny clones I promised!!!! One for you…and one for you…  
  
To my silent lurkers: review! I really wanna hear your thoughts on this!!!! 


	5. authors note!

sorry about not updating!!! school and all that, you know how it is! I only have one more day of classes, and i will be updating in a few days, hopefully that day! I have chappy five written, but i seem to have misplaced it....duhhhh....thats the usual for me!!! lol anyway, i will get on with the story soon, so fear not!! Will and Jack will be saved...maybe...heh heh...!!!!! :-P  
  
To all my reviewers, Thank you lots!!!! Your reviews help me immensely!!!  
  
To the people who added me to their favorites, thank you!!!   
  
(runs off to find chappy)........ 


	6. That's interesting

Disclaimer: as always.....don't own 'em, wish I did though.....the things I could do.....lol...  
  
(I apologize now for any grammar mistakes that I've made....or will make in the near future......terrible English I'm afraid)  
  
elfchic02 skips into room singing off-key...  
  
"Stegosaurus has plates and spike,  
  
Plates and spikes,  
  
Plates and spikes, Stegosaurus has plates and spikes,  
  
And a dangerous TAIL!!!!!!!"  
  
Looks around at everyone staring at her....ahem...waves chappy five triumphantly.....I found it!!!! woo-hoo!!!! lol..........walks over and sits in front of computer. After a bit, she slumps over, exclaiming "SUGAR-DIP!" After choking down large bag of chocolates, she continues at her computer....  
  
Wow...I am sooo sorry about not updating sooner! I got really busy with work and school, you know how it is....anyway, here's another chappy to satisfy you guys and gals. Thanks for reviewing, you guys really encourage me!!!  
  
(I think to understand the humor in this chapter, seeing the movie will have helped.)  
  
Well I guess onto the show, savvy?   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Breathe  
  
Chappy 5  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
////////////////////////flashback///////////////////////////  
  
If he took the chance and dragged the boy behind him, he would get pulled down and they would both drown. If he let the boy go, he could make it, but would feel guilty the rest of his days.  
  
In order to live, one must die.   
  
It was the hardest decision Captain Jack Sparrow had ever had to make.  
  
///////////////ok now that we're up to speed////////////////////...lol..////////  
  
Jack Sparrow only had minutes to spare. He had to make his decision, and quickly. Why should he risk his life for the whelp? As a pirate, he knew he had no guidelines to follow, no morale, no honor. Wouldn't be too hard, just to let go. Easy as that.   
  
As Jack pondered this, the cramp in his leg was worsening. All too soon, the leg seized up, and the rogue pirate cried out a bit in pain. He had had cramps before, but never this severe. Maybe it was just him, but it seemed as if in the past few minutes, Will's body had gotten heavier. The waves seemed to have gotten a bit rougher as well. Thinking quickly, Jack flipped himself onto his back, and laid the boy across his chest. He began a poor imitation of a backstroke toward the island, without the use of his leg.  
  
Turned around in this manner, he had no way of knowing how far away the island lay, so he just kept swimming. One...two...three...four..... He counted in his head how many strokes it would take to get there. Being a pirate, Jack knew how much endurance he had, and what his limits were.  
  
The pirate decided not to think about the dead weight on his chest. He tried looking up into the clouds, but found his gaze kept wandering back to Will. The boy still didn't seem to be breathing, not that the stunt Jack had pulled earlier had helped any, but it bothered him to see the boy so still.   
  
Since Jack had first met Will, the boy had impressed him. It was rare that someone ever impressed the great Captain Jack Sparrow, but the skills the boy possessed were just remarkable. He fought like a seasoned man, like one who had already seen battle. He had pledged his love for a woman, and had taken great lengths to see her safe. In the end, though, it hadn't mattered, because now they were in this mess.  
  
As he swam, he also thought about his crew, Elizabeth, and most of all, the Pearl. The curse he would rather not think about right now. Looking again to Will, he realized that he did, indeed, care for the boy. Getting to know him had not been easy, but on the way to Tortuga, he and boy had discussed many things. The boy had told him then that he trusted Jack's judgment. To trust a pirate? The idea itself was crazy.  
  
Smiling grimly to himself, he found it hard to think that maybe he would have to be the one to break Elizabeth's heart. She would be devastated to know that Will Turner had sacrificed everything just to save her, even to the means of forfeiting his own life.   
  
Now that was devotion.  
  
Jack was so trained to his thoughts, that when he bumped into something, he yelped in surprise. This caused him to go under for a bit, and he lost his grip on Will. He floundered around a bit, and readjusted the boy in his arms. The pirate looked around, wondering what he had hit. The island was still some thirty feet away. There were no protruding rocks that he could see. Coral reef maybe? Nah...no sign of that either....  
  
Swimming in a circle, Jack was still completely and utterly confused. He was still trying to locate the mysterious object when it BUMPED INTO HIM.   
  
It was as if it was all around him, touching an arm, lightly brushing his leg. Very confusing. His mind began feeding him images of a great sea creature, with tentacles that, at any moment, would wrap around him and squeeze the life out of him.   
  
Jack screamed. "AHHHHH!!!!"   
  
Another gentle touch brushed his lower back, and upon contact, Jack squeezed his eyes shut, and did something he hadn't done since he was a small child.  
  
Jack Sparrow begged for mercy.  
  
"Here, take the boy! He's a bit on the thin side, but you can have 'im. Just let me go! I'll give you the rest of me crew as well!!!" He rambled this all in seemingly one sentence, and then realized the 'thing' was no longer touching him.   
  
Opening his eyes, he saw nothing before him. He began to get angry. "Now this is just plain ridiculous! Are you going to eat me or not? Am I not tasty enough?"  
  
He circled around again, and stopped short. The 'thing' was now face-to-face with him.  
  
Jack immediately felt foolish, and his face turned a brilliant shade of red.  
  
For there, in front of him, were the largest pair of sea turtles he had ever seen.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow could only think of two words....  
  
"That's interesting."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
sorry so short!! That's as far as I got, but I do have more on the way!!! Trust me, I am also looking forward to the conclusion.....lol   
  
Once again, thanks to all my reviewers!!!!!!!   
  
I didn't realize I had that 'no anonymous reviews' box checked, but I have ratified the problem. I now accept all reviews!!!   
  
To future reviewers: There will be a clone of your choice passed out if you review....Just tell me who or what you want for Christmas, and why. This should be interesting!!!!! lol  
  
Thanks again!!!!!!! :-P  
  
O-o........pssstttt....see that little box down in the left corner? click and review please!!!! 


End file.
